


Personal Heaven

by Spectral_Cat



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Character Study, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Gen, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectral_Cat/pseuds/Spectral_Cat
Summary: Angel contemplates his loyalty to Val and his promise to Charlie.
Relationships: Angel Dust & Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	Personal Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I'd be inspired to write a Hazbin Hotel fanfic, but Addict has been living rent free in my head since it premiered, so here we are. Also it's 2020 and literally nothing matters.
> 
> Inspired by Addict (obviously) and also by the prequel comic. As with everything I write, thank you for reading and feel free to leave a comment!

"What's wrong, baby? You've been quiet all night," Valentino asked as the limo made it's way through the darkened city. Angel, staring out the window beside him, didn't feel like talking, but his boss hated it when he ignored him. 

"Just tired, I guess. It's been a while since I've had a crowd that big, ya know?" That was partially the truth, at least. He had been surprised at how many people turned up at his newest show. Though he figured Charlie's news fiasco played a pretty big part in it. People loved a good scandal, and this was Hell, after all. 

Val hummed contentedly in the back of his throat. "You did good tonight. Everyone came to see my Angel." He tightened his arm around him possessively, and Angel had to resist the urge to cringe. 

Thankfully, Val seemed not to notice, and he continued on. "I'm glad your little....misstep there didn't cost us any business. You had me worried there for a while, hanging around that hotel." 

Angel had to force out a laugh. "C'mon, boss. I told ya it's just a free place to crash." 

Val tilted his head at him. "Still, I worry about you. I worry about that Charlie, too. I think she's a bad influence on you." 

Angel gave a genuine laugh this time. "Her? That broad’s got a spine as shiny as a rusty nail. She's not a problem, trust me." 

Val was quiet for a minute, studying him, then asked, "Do you think she's right?" 

"About what?" 

"About you being _redeemed_." Angel didn't like the way he said "redeemed," like it was some kind of disease. 

"Me? No fucking way," he said, giving Val his most convincing smile. Because, sitting here with him, it really did seem ridiculous. How could it not be? 

"Good," Val said. "Because getting into Heaven means you would be leaving me. And I know you would never leave me, right, my Angel?" 

Angel did his best to hide his disgust. "Of course not." 

"Of course you wouldn't," Val repeated, taking Angel's face in his hand. "I know you wouldn't, because I've given you everything you ever could of wanted. I made you somebody here, something you never were in life. You belong here, Angel. You belong with me." 

Against his better judgement, Angel tried to pull away, but that only made Val's grip tighten. "You know, sometimes I think you really don't appreciate how much I've done for you. I wish you would be a bit more grateful." 

"I am grateful, boss, I swear," Angel said. He lowered himself on the seat, made himself small, as an act of submission. 

A fiendish smile slowly spread across Val's face. ”Good boy. Now no more of this redemption talk." He grabbed Angel’s wrist and pulled it downwards. “I got all the Heaven you need right here.”   
  


* * *

Angel stretched out in bed, being mindful of his sore areas. Val had been rougher than usual with him tonight. Not that Angel was surprised. He shouldn’t of done anything to piss him off. He shouldn't have tried to resist him. Val always made good on his promise to fuck some sense into him whenever Angel got out of line. 

Slowly, so as not to wake his boss sleeping beside him, Angel crawled out of bed and made his way over to the vanity, where a pack of cigarettes lay. He slipped one out and lit it, the flame from his lighter illuminating his face. He stared up at his lit reflection in the mirror and sighed. He looked tired, though Angel knew it wasn't from a lack of sleep. That was just him coming down from the high. It was the only way he could get through his sessions with Val, really. 

Suddenly angry, he extinguished the flame and turned abruptly towards the balcony doors. He needed some fucking fresh air. 

Once outside, he took a drag out his cigarette and slowly exhaled, trying to let his anger come out with his breath. He shouldn't be mad at Val, not really. It's not like Angel didn't let him do whatever he wanted to him. It's not like he wasn't used to it. So what if he had to get high to deal with it? That's how he dealt with most things. 

And it's not like Val didn't have a point. He _had_ done a lot for him. Gave him a job, got him the good shit. Angel could do the things he never could when he was alive. Fuck whoever he wanted, get as high as he wanted. Big deal if that kind of freedom came at a price. Everything did. He thought about something Cherri had said once, about Hell just being a Heaven for sinners. Maybe that mean Val was right, that he really did belong here. 

He leaned over the balcony and looked down at the city. He wondered what Charlie was doing. No doubt she wouldn't be happy about where he was right now, but she couldn't exactly stop him from making a living, now could she? Still, he couldn't deny that there was a small part of him that admired her optimism. It took guts to propose an idea like that in Hell of all places. And she really did seem to believe in what she was saying, about everyone having goodness in them, about there being more to Angel then he thought there was.

Even if it was all complete bullshit.

He didn't understand why, but she seemed to see something that Val didn't see when she looked at him. The poor bitch was delusional. Why had he even agreed to her stupid idea? Val was right. He was never going to get redeemed. Why would he even want to, when he had everything he ever wanted right here? 

This......is what he wanted, right? 

He snorted and took another drag of his cigarette. Of course it was. Little miss goodie-fucking-two-shoes was just getting into his head. 

He stumped out his cigarette angrily and turned to go back inside. He needed to do another line to clear his head.

He walked up to the bed, where Val was still passed out, and slid a small wooden box from beneath it. It was under there for storage more than anything else. Unlike in life, you didn't have to hide any of this shit in Hell.

Angel carried the box over to the vanity and flipped the lid open, taking out a plastic baggie filled with white powder. He slowly poured a generous amount out before rummaging through the box for a razor blade and straw. 

He rested his chin in his hand as he cut a line, glancing once more in the mirror before making a face. He really did hate this thing. Not only was it ugly as shit, but Val had fucked him against it a good number of times. He was actually surprised he hadn't used it tonight, because Angel had a sense Val knew how much he hated it. He usually liked to shove what he was doing to him in Angel's face. Either that, or Val was just so full of himself that he liked to watch himself doing it. Probably both. 

Finishing the cutting, he picked up his straw to start snorting, but paused, because.....well, he didn't really know why. 

He groaned and fell onto the floor on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He was gonna have to keep his promise to Charlie, wasn't he? This was one problem drugs weren't going to solve. Not with her breathing down his neck, at least. 

It's not like he hadn'tbeen trying, He had tried. Well, for two weeks. That counted for something, right? So why was he feeling like this? Maybe it was because his family had taught him to honor deals. Even if most of them were assholes, that was one honorable thing they stuck to. 

He sat up again, determined. So maybe there was some ingrained part of him that felt like he needed to do this. Fine, he would stay at her little hotel and play nice. Well, as nice as he could. And he hadn't been lying to Val when he said he liked having a free place to stay. He could keep Val happy, too, as long as he was still bringing in money. It was risky, but maybe there was a way he could keep everyone happy while not fucking himself over too much. 

He stared down at the line in front of him, as thin as the tightrope he felt he was walking, and raised his straw. He had made up his mind, so there was no reason he couldn't enjoy tonight. 

He leaned in, inhaled, and let the magic take over, plummeting him into an all too familiar ecstasy. 

At least, for tonight, this was his own personal Heaven. 


End file.
